Photoresist compositions are used in microlithography processes for making miniaturized electronic components such as in the fabrication of computer chips and integrated circuits. Generally, in these processes, a thin coating of film of a photoresist composition is first applied to a substrate material, such as silicon wafers used for making integrated circuits. The coated substrate is then baked to evaporate any solvent in the photoresist composition and to fix the coating onto the substrate. The baked coated surface of the substrate is next subjected to an image-wise exposure to radiation.
This radiation exposure causes a chemical transformation in the exposed areas of the coated surface. Visible light, ultraviolet (UV) light, electron beam and X-ray radiant energy are radiation types commonly used today in microlithographic processes. After this image-wise exposure, the coated substrate is treated with a developer solution to dissolve and remove either the radiation-exposed or the unexposed areas of the photoresist.
The trend towards the miniaturization of semiconductor devices has led to the use of new photoresists that are sensitive to lower and lower wavelengths of radiation and has also led to the use of sophisticated multilevel systems to overcome difficulties associated with such miniaturization.
The use of highly absorbing antireflective coatings in photolithography is one approach to diminish the problems that result from back reflection of light from highly reflective substrates. Two major disadvantages of back reflectivity are thin film interference effects and reflective notching. Thin film interference, or standing waves, result in changes in critical line width dimensions caused by variations in the total light intensity in the photoresist film as the thickness of the photoresist changes. Reflective notching becomes severe as the photoresist is patterned over substrates containing topographical features, which scatter light through the photoresist film, leading to line width variations, and in the extreme case, forming regions with complete photoresist loss.
In cases where further reduction or elimination of line width variation is required, the use of bottom antireflective coating provides the best solution for the elimination of reflectivity. The bottom antireflective coating is applied to the substrate prior to coating with the photoresist and prior to exposure. The photoresist is exposed imagewise and developed. The antireflective coating in the exposed area is then etched, typically in gaseous plasma, and the photoresist pattern is thus transferred to the substrate. The etch rate of the antireflective film should be relatively high in comparison to the photoresist so that the antireflective film is etched without excessive loss of the photoresist film during the etch process. Antireflective coatings must also possess the correct absorption and refractive index at the wavelength of exposure to achieve the desired lithographic properties.
It is necessary to have a bottom antireflective coating that functions well at exposures less than 300 nm. Such antireflective coatings need to have high etch rates and be sufficiently absorbing with the correct refractive index to act as antireflective coatings.